Goka
Goka is a young Saiyan that is a descendant of Goten. Goka Goka is 22 years old and has never been in a life threatening battle but due to his Saiyan heritage he was able to use Super Saiyan before the age of 8. Biography Goka was born in West City. Goka grew up in a stable home and attended school like most kids do but when Goka got home he would train all the time. When Goka got to the age of 13 he started high school. Goka wears a shirt with the name Goten on it to always remember his heritage. Growing up and Super Saiyan When Goka was young he came across a strange man who looked familiar he had black spiky hair and had a voice that sounded calm and had a warmth to it. The man talked with Goka and told him some advice and then left. Goka used the mans advice and trained to become a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Form Goka spent years training after school in a deserted desert a long way away. Goka would spend ages there training as a Super Saiyan. One day while training Goka hit a new level of Super Saiyan. Due to Goka being new to this form he is not able to use it for long. Meeting William Hale Goka knew that he had to push himself foreword if he was to become the best in the world so he trained with so much passion and focus that he grew stronger everyday. But one day he had a sudden idea to go to a planet that was uninhabited and train with his full power. Because Goka could not breath in space he needed a spaceship to get him to where he wanted to go so he had to get a lot of money to get a space ship so he entered the worlds martial arts tournament and win the money. Goka entered the tournament and got to the final round against a person called William Hale. Goka felt this person have a lot of energy and so he knew to be careful. The fight started out evenly with the people in the crown not know where either of the fighters were due to there speed while fighting. After a while Goka knew he had to take the fight to the next level so he went Super Saiyan but then the fighter went super Saiyan as well much to the shock of Goka. After a long time of fighting they had to stop the match Goka and William Hale were to evenly matched and the fight would have gone on too long. After the fight Goka was approached by William and they started talking. For a long time they talked to each other and decided to split the prize money and become friends. Hell released Super Saiyan 3-4 One day king Yema got really sick due to the amount of bad energy coming out from hell. and because of that hell had no protection and was unleashed on earth yet again. Loads of enemies from hell went and killed loads on innocents. Goka and William Hale went to the source of the trouble. They went to west city and saw a dark hole where the city used to be but now all that was there was the hole and enemies coming out from hell. Goka was shocked at the power level of some of the enemies coming out from hell Goka looked at William who looked just as shocked they then heard someone behind them and saw behind them. Category:Pages added by TheDragonsArisen Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles